our sky
by cute writer
Summary: Tsuna had died for years leaving his guardians to manage the Vongola. They try to act it's nothing but secretly they miss their sky. Until the second chance that they got
1. Chapter 1

The Vongola family has been in gloomy mood these days. About a week ago, the godfather of the mafia, the tenth boss of Vongola, the saint angle, Sawada Tsunayoshi passed away. He had been shot when he try to defend his home and precious people from the ambush of the rebel family.

His death has cause many angry. The guardians attack and demolish the family as they had robbed their sky. The Cavellone tenth boss also help as they had robbed his self proclaimed younger brother. None of the other families voice their protest as they agree with it or just fear directing the wrath to them. After all, no one dare to face the Vongola, the biggest and strongest famiglia in italy.

The funeral never held in public eyes. They don't know if the guardians bury his body as a whole or burn it to ashes. It make them curious, but never dare to voice their thought. If they want to give their respect to the boss, they just thank them never lead them to him.

No one knew, the Vongola base in Japan which in the process of renovating has an extra room on the blue print. As it's build on the ground, it's located on the lowest ground. It's designed and built by the three technician that served the tenth boss themselves. They want to keep it secret to protect the body of the precious boss.

While they're mourning their sky's death, in one of the pararel world, one of the rare world that haven't touched by Byakuran even in the future battle, a family has their happiest day. Their daughter has born healthy.

The baby girl has a brown soft hair and small figure. Her eyes still closed as she's crying for the first time. but when she's ready to open it, you'll see a soft innocent brown eyes. Her family rejoiced at her birth and throw a small party for her.

Her room had been prepared and joined to her parents'. His brother had beemed proudly at her when she had grab his finger tightly. They all treat her like a princess. Their house looks like a castle so it fit her title.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky has a bright blue with some white cloud company it. It didn't suit the gloomy mood that the Vongola guardian feel that day. They were gathered at the Japan base, where their precious sky's body lay.

When they deam their hearts ready, they desend to the lowest floor where he lay. They enter a room which always under -10 celcius degree to perserve the body lay there. They had decorated the room like his old room. It has a king sized bed where they put Tsuna and arranged it like he's just asleep, his peaceful face make it possible. Around the bed is a small table that held a glass box contain the vongola sky ring, the Natsu ring and the vongola sky boxes on one side and a bed lamp on the other side. There's a work desk on one side and a closet on the opposite. There's also a sofa set that lay there waiting to be used as the other things.

They always come to the room together each year on his birthday which also his death to respect him. it had been 4 years since he had left them. It's always the same. They'll wait 'till all members complete, prepare their heart to face their failure on protecting their boss, stay with him for 2 or 3 hours and leave.

But that year, it's different. The sky ring that always lay there shine brightly for the first time after his death. It bring them to a castle that looks like the Vongola mansion in Italy. They want to explore but it seems they could watch only as their body move and speak on it's own.

"_Tsuna... Tsuna... Where are you?" This caught their attention and watch with interest and hope._

"_Where did she go?"_

"_Oh my God. Hime... Hime... Please come out." They could see a chibi Gokudera shout in panic._

_Then they heard giggles from one of the room. They immeadiately go to it. When they open the door, they sigh in relief._

_Inside, their Tsuna was hold high by a teen that looks like her male version. Around them are their looks alike that watch them with smile or amused look._

"_Thank goodness. Hime..." Gokudera run to her in tears._

"_Hayato-nii, wat's wong?" she ask innocently while titling her head make many blush at her cuteness._

"_Hahahaha... He's panic when he couldn't find you, Tsuna-chan."_

"_Why do you search for her?"_

"_We're playing hide and seek. Haya-chan become 'it'. He found us all but not Tsuna. So we search for her for about half an hour now."_

"_So that's why Tsuna-hime's beneath the Giotto-dono's desk."_

"_Ehmm... Tsuna suplised dat suddenly it's dark."_

"_Oh, sorry, Tsuna. Forgive me?"_

"_Hmmm... Ice cleam?" she beg him in question word._

"_Ok. You guys want some too?" when his answers are furious nod he laugh as his red haired best friend sigh._

"What does it mean?"

"Ah. We're back already."

"But why does it show us?"

"Ah, guys. Natsu's ring has dimmed"

They immeaditelly inspect it and find it's true. The Natsu ring dimmed it's color above the Vongola sky boxes. It seems like the soul of the ring has left leaving an empty soul behind.

While they ponder about it, Tsuna on the pararel world receive her fourth birthday present which is a plush toy that looks like a lion cub. Before she could take for long, their party was ambused by a famiglia that trive to won the strongest family name.

Their attack failed but they manage to kidnapped the princess which make many panic. The parents whom are the CEDEF head and ex-assasin go to action. The elder brother whom is the candidate of 10th boss also do his best with his guardians.

After hours of trying, they finally found their princess in the care of the forest's animals. The kidnappper had been bitten but none of them death, just severely injured. The princess is sleeping with a lion cub curl in her hand. Around them is the mother of the cub, keeping them warm. While they're sleeping, the others family on guard.

It's an amused picture. The animals that usually eat each other, work together to keep a human safe. Sure the human they're protecting is special. She has a pure heart and full forgiving and love. But still it amazed them.

As much as they like to watch it, they want to keep their princess safe in their hand. The family has built tent around to wait the princess return to them. As Nana had somehow take a camera, she silently take picture of the amazing scene for her albums of her daughter. The others just sweat dropped not believing how could a professional assasin become to so...(i'll leave it for you to think).

In the morning, the princess finally up from the sedative injected to her. she yawn cutely make the human blush and the animals happy purring at her. Still sleepy, she search for her mother like usual.

"Mommy?" she walk around still carrying the still slumbering cub on her hand. The mother lion just watch her with amusement.

Hearing her dear daughter call for her, Nana quickly come to the nearest spot the animals let her and calling her daugther with arms open "Tsu-chan, Mommy's here."

Noticing her mother, she wobble to her just to trip because she's a clumsy girl though it makes her cute. As many toddler would, she cry because her knee is bleeding. The cub has awoken and licking the wound make her sob before giggling. The mother lion had come and lick the wound too making it stop bleeding. After that, she give her to the waiting mother before take her cub home.

But before they could disappear from her sight, Tsuna call out from her mother's arm "Let's play tomowow, natsu."

From his mother's hold the cub reply in cute "Gaw."

Satisfied her new friend will come again, Tsuna nuggle more to her mother's warm make her giggle.

"Let's go home, Tsu-chan. We're already late for breakfast." She sang happily make the others sweet drop once again before following the mother-daughter pair.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a weak since the vision given to them. The guardians immeadiately try to search any way to meet their sky. They knew that she won't remember them as he has been reborn and so much younger than most of them. They're after all on their 25, while the candidates still 14-15, the age they're introduced to the Vongola matter.

After search for half a year, they finally succed. Soichi and Spanner manage to create a machine that allow them to travel to the pararel world for 24 hours. They could go as their own, meaning they won't replace their other selves there as Byakuran did when he travel.

After convinced Reborn and the 9th to manage the family while they visit their reborned sky.

"Preparation complete."

"Transfering the guardians."

"Be careful."

"Don't make a mess there."

"Hn."

"Hahahaha... of course."

"Hai."

"Kufufufufu. I'll try."

"Transfer complete." And the guardians has gone from there, travelling to the other world.

At the pararel world, the 5 years old Tsuna is playing with Natsu. The small lion has taken a liking for her and come to play with her every afternoon. Sometimes he even stay with her through the night. His mother seems don't mind him near her though she still attack any human dare to step in her teritory like other animals except Tsuna of course. But she never step inside the forest alone, too.

Near her are his childhood friends. They're trying to finish their homework fast. Their brothers' are there enjoying afternoon tea while watching her play and them doing their homework.

"Come on, guys. It's just a few hours before you could play with her for the rest of the summer right?" Giotto calmly said while watching his sister try to catch the lion. It seems they're playing tag.

"Tsu-chan, don't go too far ok?"

"Haaii. Waiit, Natsuuu." The lion also run in around the garden. As he's wild, he could defend himself and her. but if the attacker are too strong, he would need help.

As the children finally done their summer homework, suddenly there's some noice from the forest make them run to the still obvious Tsuna who thinking it's nothing, just some new play mates from the forest.

So when she's scooped to Giotto's arms, she look at him in question as she finally notice how tense the others are. The children stood in front Giotto, while the guardians stood in front of them.

What come from the forest isn't what they expect. They prepared for some wild animals or an ambush, not their look a like that older than them.

At first they expect Natsu to attack them as he did with the others stranger. They're shocked when he just yawn and began to lick himself, completely at ease. It make them confuse and drop their guard a little.

That's until the older Gokudera lay his eyes on them, specifically the bundle in Giotto's arm but they thought at Giotto, after all he shouting "JUUDAAIMEEE..." and run to them.

All eyes on Giotto who scared and step a side make him fall face first. Tsuna in his arms wriggle, want to be let down as she doesn't feel any dangerous from the new comers (she had the famous Hyper Intuition (HI) just like her pastself and Giotto, just not notice yet).

Afraid that he would drop her, Giotto let her down. Expecting her to hide behind him like she did with strangers. To his suprised and the others, she walk to the still laying on the dirt stranger and began poking him make her family panic and the strangers chuckle or giggle.

That immeadiately has reaction. She was hugged suddenly make her squek in suprise "Kyaa."

"Juudaime..." he began to weap, still hugging Tsuna.

Instinctly Tsuna pet his head softly "Yosh... Yosh... Hayato. It's ok."

This shock them all. The guardians and the children as Tsuna call the stranger Hayato. Chibi Hayato shocked as his hime call the stranger his name, while the strangers look shocked before smile in their own way.

"Tsuna."

"Sawada."

"Omnivore."

"Hai?" Tsuna answer with a smile. But her eyes not her usual brown but the gold orange like the Hyper Dying Will(HDW) mode she used to don in her last life.

"Tsuna?" Giotto hesitately call his sister as he never saw this side of her.

"Hai, Gio-nii sama?" this shock the stranger as their sky call the primo nii-sama until they remember they had travel to the pararel world.

"What are..."

"They're my guardians from the pararel world." She said calmly. This shock his family from her world as she talk in a complete sentence not in her usual childish words.

"What are you talking about, Tsu-chan?"

"My last life is on the pararel world, from where they come from."

That make her family from the world shock "Though, they've been bad boys." This make the guardians from other world shock as he never call them like that when he's alive.

"They're supposed to protect the others. Not coming here, right Bermuda?"

As if on cue, a black flame appear. The Vindice arcobaleno appear with a Vindice.

"I never thought you would sense us, Tsunami Vongola or should i call you Tsunayoshi Sawada Vongola now?"

"Either is fine. We're not in trouble right, Bermuda?" she smile innocently.

"Fortunately not. But if they stay more than 20 hours, we'll take"

"Then they'll go home within 18 hours, right guys." She said in sweet smile but the guardians know that it's her order.

"I'll make sure it's fulfilled, bossu. Don't worry."

"Just call me Tsuna, Chrome. I'm not your boss anymore."

"Bossu will always be bossu for me."

"Fine. If it make you happy." She smile warmly at her which she return.

"I'm sure you come here for a purpose, Bermuda?"

"Oh yes. Thought Tsunami is still young, I'm sure as the older one, Tsunayoshi, you knew why i come here."

"I have some hunch. But please enlight me."

"Very well." then Cervello member appear.

"Let us explain." At his nod, they continue. One of them holding a box and knelt next to her "Tsunami Vongola has been chosen as the wielder of Sky pacifier."

"What?"

"But it has the curse."

"I thought it alread filled. Aria from the Giglo Nero famiglia."

"Yes. But this one is different from hers. This pacifier never been wieled by anyone. It just choose it's holder for the first time in centuries and it's Tsunami-sama. It bear no curse if the holder has a pure heart until the end of his/her life as a holder."

"I'll be honored but please hold"

"I'm sorry. But we can't as it's"

"Her request. I should know it." Many confused at this. The Pararel Guardian (i should call the guardians from pararel world PG for short to make it easy) shocked as they knew their boss never offered in their world. While the guardians and the children shock as their sweet innocent Tsunami become a mystery for them now.

"Yes. She thought that if she doesn't on your care now, she won't ever be. After all, you died before the day you set up."

"It's not my fault ok. Mitsu" the sky blue pacifier glow as if answering her call "go with Natsu until my 10th birthday ok? I know you want to be with me all the times, but please understand. Natsu decided to stay with me after his mother let him go. You can do it for me, right?"

The pacifier dimmed for a while before brightly shine and stay put. "Thank you, Mitsu-chan." She peek it before place it in Natsu's neck.

"Thank you, Bermuda, Cervello. I'm sure she's quite handful these few years."

"You should known it." And then the cavellone gone.

"Thank you. I think, i will sleep more. Just 5 years before the peace gone."

"You better fulfil the deal, Tsunami." And then he gone too.

"Yes. (yawning and rubbing her eyes) I should sleep now." After that, she lay on the grass leaving her shocked families.


	4. Chapter 4

The PG take most their time to inspect the famiglia when Tsuna still sleeping and play with her after she woke up. They found that she doesn't remember anything when Tsunayoshi take control eventhough teorically they're the same people. But they shrug it off, one side happy that their innocent Tsuna back, other happy even by her side.

All went well, they spent their time until they have to go back to their own world. The PG leave begrudingly because the machine can only be used once a month if they don't want to broke it. So they make a monthly visit and make sure to come on special days each month they knew. They never missed her birthday since then. The other member just happy and live their lifes. They have school or work, spent their spare time to play with Tsuna or just acompany her, sleep, and other things they need to do. They had a happy life.

It's the school days. Kyouya, Yamamoto, Chrome and Ryouhei had gone back with the candidates to continue their school. The others also have school but on Italy. Tsunami whom 7 being home schooled as her health is little unstable and easy to contract any disease since baby. So they have her homeschooled to make it suit her condition. When she has to bed rest, she don't study. When she has a health day as they call it, she learn but not pushed too hard.

It's around middle spring when a girl with pony tailed brown hair brought by a teacher to the Namimori primary school. He had spot her stand in the shopping district viewing the teddy bear that big enough to be her bed. As the law said that every child has to learn wheather in school or homeschooled, they approach her. When he saw she tremble and try to run, he chase her, concluding she run away from her school.

It doesn't take long to catch her, as she quickly become tired and panting from the chase. He take them to the Namimori School, which is the most strict school in Namimori. While they drive to the school, the girl cry. The teacher misundertood it as fear to go to school, while actually it's because she thought she's kidnapped by a stranger and taken to who knows where.

When they arrive, the school is on break. The prefects of the primary school are patroling at their leader's command as usual. When they saw the teacher, one of them lead them to the leader's office.

On the way, a black haired boy whom talking to his friends notice them. when he saw the girl who still crying in one of the teacher's arms, his eyes wide opened and quickly chase them leaving his surprised friends behind.

"Tsuna." His shout earn the hall's attention as all eyes on him.

When the girl notice a familiar face, she quickly spread her arms to him "Take-nii."

The boy had taken the crying girl to his arms. As she's small, it doesn't hard and quickly comfort her. Soon, she just sobbing in his arms.

The teacher ask the question in every one's head "Yamamoto-kun, do you know her?"

"Yes, Kato-sensei. She's my friend. Why does she's with you?"

"I caught her in the shopping district viewing a teddy in school time. She should be in the kindergarden with the other children."

Takeshi confused as last time he check, Tsuna is 7 and homeschooled in Italy. Before he could voice his question, a voice that make all except Takeshi and Tsuna froze said in cold tone "Herbivores."

All student quickly run away and soon the hall empty besides the teacher, the prefect, Takeshi with still sobbing Tsuna and the new comer. The prefect and the teacher has stand stilled afraid of what will happen to them, while Takeshi whom had noticed that Tsuna had fallen asleep said in concern voice to the new comer "Kyouya" the others shock at his boldness while said person narrow his eyes as he knew the he wouldn't call him by his first name except when it's around the family or serious matter. He knew which one it is as soon as he lay his eyes on the girl in his arms. Worry had crept to his eyes, coldly he said "Follow me." Soon, all of them on the prefect's office.

The teacher and the prefect had stand still on the corner while Takeshi and Hibari attend the girl whom had develop a light fever. They lay her on the sofa, puting a wet cloth in her head with a warm blanket to keep her warm. The teacher and the prefect had shocked when they saw the prefect leader gently handle the unknown girl as he's always ruthless to their eyes. They also could see the worry face in the always smiling Takeshi which confuse them more.

When the attention on them, they tremble. Who knows the always happy Takeshi could glare at them, Hibari's glare is often seen and scary though. When Hibari had fish out his phone, they're confused and shocked when they notice who he had called.

"Carnivore, come to my office with the omnivore. Tsuna's here." There's only one man in their mind they knew he call carnivore. It's the head prefect of the high school, his cousin, Alaude Hibari.

Not even 5 minutes has passed. A group of men had appeared in the door panting. The whole tenth generation of Vongola there as they all in the same class. When they notice Tsuna on the bed, they demand explanation. After that, they glare at the teacher after the prefect clarified his innocent but not before a warning to keep his mouth shut. The teacher then quickly learn to not mess with them especially things about the girl he had just brought. But who could blame him, he doesn't know that the girl knows them, related to the blonde high schooler, has some weak health and homesholled.

After Tsuna had awake 2 hours later, they immeadiately ask why she's here. She said that she doesn't know how as she's asleep on her bed and awake in a dark place tied. As she could loose the knot, she go walk around and awed by a big teddy bear before caught by a stranger eventhough she tried to run away.

Soon, the group of 16 and 10-11 with little Tsuna gone to the shop and purchase the big teddy bear, much to her delight. She immeadiately try to lift it but fall down with her beneath the doll. It's cute and funny, so the group laugh (or chuckle in Alaude and Kyouya's case)and so does few customer whom by chance saw it. Tsuna immeadiately push it beside her with a pout and settle to drag it around before she's picked by her brother and the doll by Knucle.

"Why don't we go home so you could play with it, Tsu-chan?"

"We have to call your parents too."

"I bet they're panic right now."

"Already called them. Mom's on her way here as dad's can't leave his post."

"I'm sure he's now wailling."

(in the CEDEF, a blonde man whining can't go with his wife to his cute daughter's rescue earning sweat drop from his subordinates.)

"Nii-sama." Tsuna impatiently tug his uniform, she want to play with her new doll soon.

"Ah. Sorry, let's go home."

As they're go home on food, they attract many stares for few reasons: a. They all good looking and have reputation on their own, b. A girl that looks like Giotto settle in his arms with her eyes wonder around and often land on the giant teddy bear on a black haired teen's back, c. A teenage boy holding a giant teddy bear in orange which sized 1,5 from him, d. Even the feared Hibari siblings who hate crowding walk with them though a bit far in the back, e. It's a very rare sight, no imposible to happen before and many feared the apoclypes has come.

As soon as they're on the house and the teddy putted on the carpeted floor of the living room, Tsuna wingle out from Giotto's arms and tackle her new doll. It's a cute scene and all of them blush. But they have to let her play alone for a while as they have their own homework (plus paperwork in Alaude and Kyouya's case), so they leave her alone for a while as their house is safe.

When they return about an hour later, they found her sleeping in the top of the big teddy. It's a cute scene as many of them blush. Just then, the house's door open make them on guard and immeadiately surround the still obivious and sleeping Tsuna. When they saw Nana and the PGs, they're relax and move so they could see her sleeping and make a quiet gesture.

The scene make Nana squell in delight but make no much sound and quickly snap photos with her out of no where camera. The PGs blush as her cuteness. Natsu with Mitsu in his neck walk toward their mistress and lay there to keep her warm. Instictly, Tsuna snuggle more to his warm. Her action make the others smile and Nana to snap more photos.

After all settled, they all relax on the living room while Tsuna still sleep. Nana go to prepare the dinner. They all relax and talking not noticing a boy around 13 had sneak into the house. But his present unfortunately has been detected by the resident thats more on guard because the princess is in the house.

They had purposely go out the room leaving Tsuna in the living room alone. He went near the obvious girl on the floor before he's suround by the resident. The princess on the floor wavered into nothing and the real one on her mother's hand sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Don't worry, Tsu-chan. It'll be alright."

"Aww... I come to visit and this is what i get, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

The PGs all tense and active their animal boxes. Tsuna who saw it squell in delight "Ah... Kitty, birdy, and many more."

"Hahahahahha... He looks like retarded a little."

"How dare you insult Tsuna-hime, Byakuran/ white freak." You know who yell at him right? (hint : 2 silver head at the same time)

"What? He's should around"

"27?" a voice said before the pacifier in Natsu's neck glowed brightly make the others shield their eyes with their hand or turn around in Nana's case to shield her's and Tsuna's eyes.

When they open their eye's, they're not in the house anymore. They're on what seems like a garden that has a table for three person.

"Bya-chan, it's not nice."

"[chuckle] You're the one who teach him that, Tsuki-chan."

"Boss?"

"Sawada?"

"Tsuna?"

"Tenth?"

"Tsuki-nee?"

Both answer with "Hai?" while titling their head in confusion in sycrone. This make the PG and Byakuran in tears before tackle their loved ones which make them comfort them to their best.

"Ahh... Tsuna want to join hug too."

"Hai... Hai... Any thing for you, Hime." Both hold an arms for her which she happily take and join the group hug make the other chuckle.

"Well, let us introduce ourselves." Tsunayoshi said after all hug finished and they all sat on the grass as the table is too small.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada Vongola, the 10th boss of the Vongola from the other world." He said in warm smile.

"I'm Tsuki Sawada, the witch of the hill from the other world." She said also with a warm smile.

"I'm Tsunami Vongola, emmm." Tsunami chirped happily before stop in confusion.

"Hai... Hai... We know Hime of Vongola." Tsunayoshi said while tickling her as she sat in his lap much to the others discomfort until now.

"We're..." the guardians hesitate in their introduction which make both new comers chuckle.

"Ara...Ara... What a cute scene. Don't worry. We know you. You don't have to introduce yourselves if you don't want."

"Now, Why don't we enjoy some tea first?" Tsuna ask and magically there's teas enough for every one while Tsunami have a milk.

"I'm sure you all have questions. Please ask."

"Omnivore, why don't you"

"Why i don't tell you i'm chosen as the wielder of Mitsu-chan, Kyoya?"

"Hn."

"[chuckle] Still the same. It's simple. Because i'm not sure myself. Besides if i tell you, with all conflict we're facing, you all will be faced with more danger than you have and over protective. I need my own space too, you know? But the most important is that i haven't hold it. Planning to tell you after all settled. But you know the rest already."

"But tenth"

"I know, Hayato. That's why i asked her to wait until my second 10th birthday. She had agreed as long as i always take her with me and feed her my feelings."

"You mean"

"Yes. Mitsu-chan feed our feelings too keep us in check. She's like the mother of tri-ni-sette. But she appear more random than the arcobaleno."

"Tsuki-nee, why do you abandon me?"

"I'm not abandon you, Bya-chan. It's just"

"She's been kidnapped and killed in the forest by the villager."

"Liar. They won't"

"It's true, Bya-chan. The villagers believe thats the crops failed because of me. After all, i'm a witch." Tsuki said in sad smile.

"No. even though Tsuki-nee's eyes are blind and different from the others, You're not a witch." His words gain gasp from the others beside Tsunayoshi and Tsunami who knew beforehand. Her eyes seems normal and though it's a beautiful orange like Tsuna's in HDW mode just pupiless as she's blind.

Before any of them could react, suddenly Tsunayoshi and Tsunami fell down and looks like in pain. the garden then swrill before replaced by a dark place that filled with ices though they don't feel cold. When they notice that Tsunayoshi dan Tsunami had gone, they're panic.

"Tsuna"

"Judaime"

"Herbivore"

"Hime"

Tsuki, whom seems not affected, said in worried tone "Mina-san, please calm down. There's a road. Why don't we just follow it?" they had agree though begrudingly.

After few minutes that seems like hours walk, they're greeted by a scene that make many of them, especially the PG pale. In a bed that made of ice, layed Tsunayoshi. Tsunami who had woken now crying pleading him to wake up. Another girl that looks like Tsunami but has longer hair sit in the bed side with Natsu in his cub mode on her lap.

When she notice them, she smile sadly at them before answer their unasked question "I'm sure you want to know why. Tsuna is trying to supress our wild power."

"Your wild power?"

"Let me show you our first meeting. All will be cleared in time." she held her white pale hand open and soon glowed blinding the others.


	5. Chapter 5

The light has lessen, so they deem it's safe to open their eyes. When they open their eyes, Tsuna and the gang is no where to be seen. There's only them and in what looks like a forest. They're about to ask question until they heard the bush being moved.

They're on guard, expecting an enemy. What caught them of guard is Tsuna in his teenage form that looks like in his 20 appear. He's still looks innocent like the PG's memories. Many of them held sad face while the guardians and Nana awed by his appereance. He looks like Giotto except his hair and eyes are brown.

When he passed them like they're not exist, they finally understand that it's a memory and they don't have any power in it. They could only watch.

They watch him walk around the forest slowly. The PG remember that it's his birthday from his cloth. They're preparing his party when he claimed he's going for a walk that day, a rare day they could relax and for their own.

_He walk around until a bird chirp sound was heard. Tsuna headed that way. He go to the source and find that a bird is drowning near the river shore. Gently he pick it. Using his own jacket, he warm the bird while chuckling._

"_How could you fall down, Tori-san? You shouldn't be there."_

_The bird chirping happily at his gentle touch. Even after Tsuna let it escape from the bundle, it still there and try to pearch to his shoulder._

"_Hahaha... You want to stay there?" it chirp happily "What a weird bird. Why don't you go for a walk with me?"_

_He walk around the river and found many animals looks like don't mind him. They even looks like welcome him as many give him some fruits they're eating. Not one to refuse, he eat it. _The PG thought 'so that's why he don't eat much.' Remembering they had pestering him to rest after he had eaten very little of the food offered to him.

_When the sky is quite high, he lay down to take a nap. Bigger animals then lay near him to keep him warm. When he's sleeping, the bird fly around him before fly to a cave and peaking a colorless pacifier that layed on the stone. The bird then vanished and the pacifier gain the orange color before shine brightly._

_When it reached Tsuna, he get confused and go to the source. When he found the pacifier and touch it after his HI tell him to touch it, it glow more and floating. After a short conversation, Tsuna promised to return next month as it's lunch already. The pacifier now named Mitsu lay on her bed like the usual while waiting for the first human that pure enough to caught her interest._

"So, what you want to say is"

"Tsuna had awaken you from you slumber"

"Promise you to come back before he's killed?"

"Pretty much."

"Then now your power has go wild"

"He has to supress it and fainted"

"Why Tsuki"

"Not affected? Easy. She's doesn't has the same pure heart not has the share the same soul. She's here by his kindness when she request help."

"Tsuki-nee?"

"Yes, Bya-chan. I'm not completely death. It's just my state now, is the same as death. Tsuna-kun is kind enough to let me stay here with his power."

"Tsuki-nee, w"

"Let me show you her state right now." The background wave a bit before showing them a room that looks like a lab. Inside in the corner, a tube that contain clear liquid stand. If you look closely, you could see a woman about 25 floating inside.

She looks like sleeping though there's a face mask in her face. Her long hair that had reached her toes wildly floating and seems protectin her figure. Her white dress also float and magically, it don't show her figure in exposing way.

"No way. Nee-chan."

"Yes. So i thought i better die until Tsuna-kun come to my dream and offer me to stay with him here."

"It's also one of the reason he has to always control our power. But don't worry. He'll be fine, but he'll more likely asleep most of the time. And because of this, i've hacthed 3 years earlier than expected. So i'll control our power to let him rest. So don't be suprised if you see an addition and Natsu shrink."

Before any of them could say anything, they're transported back to the living room. Byakuran is crying and vow to protect his new princess to atone his sin and for his nee-chan before he gone. The rest then notice that Natsu has shrink to the size of a cub with a sky blue bird on his head. Tsuna is sleeping in her mother's hold but has a fever that quite high but not on dangerous level.


	6. Chapter 6

The children, now 13, on the second middle school, are on school trip to an old town that often used in drama. They're allowed to roam free as long as they stay with their small group of 5 for 2 hours. The girls are exited as they can rent the kimono on the site and soon disappear while giggling.

"Hah, why don't we also rent some custom for us, guys?"

"Why should i, Yakyuu-baka."

"Why? Because it's cool and waste of opportunity to not to? I want to show Tsu-chan our photos."

"Why do we're the only one with three people?"

"Because the other two are sick, Hayato-kun. Let us see that shop." The only girl of the group who is Chrome said calmly. When she walk to the shop, she suddenly stop before squell and run toward it make her companion confused as usually she's a calm and shy person outside. Their question soon answered as they come near her.

She's huging a small girl in white golden kimono with a lion cub and a bird beside them. Their face have smile side spread before greeting them.

"Ahh... Tsu-chan so cute." she squell while hugging her gently remembering her health.

"Tsu-chan, you come with..."

"Oni-sama tachi. They're inside talking with the shopkeeper and a baby."

"Baby?"

"Em. A baby with a suit and a fedora hat. And a cute green chamelion"

They all thought 'Reborn'. At first they're confused why Tsuna call him baby. He's a well known hitman after all. But soon remember that she never meet him. eventhough she know their family is a mafia and all it's bussineess, she never meet the hitman that had allied himself to Vongola. He always come in the wrong or right time (depend on your perception) to meet her. It's either she's napping, sleeping or outside the house. Of course Reborn know her, but she doesn't know his person, just his name and reputation.

When they're talking, a small girl around Tsuna's age with a flower tatoo beneath her eyes come with her mother and their bodyguard. When she notice Tsuna, she pull her mother's arm to gain her attention before pointing to the group.

The mother look down to her before to her pointed group. Noticing who it is, she smile before let her go. She squell in delight, hugging her mother before run toward the group. Tackling the girl that had just put down by Chrome. Her tackle had them almost fall down if not that it's toward Takeshi and Hayato who immediately catch them in reflex.

"Tsu-chan, so cute."

"Yu-chan, long time no see." they hug each other in delight as usual.

"Ara... Ara... It's so cute, Tsu-chan. Yu-chan, wanna dressed up too?"

"Yes, mommy. I want too."

"Come on. There's one like this too. But bigger. Chrome-nee, will you wear it?" Tsuna give her puppy eyes to Chrome who immediately melt and nod. "Yes. Come on." She then drag Chrome and Yuni who drag her mother.

"Wait for us." The boys and the bodyguards immediately run after them.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon the girls all dress up in the kimono while the boys in hakama. They walk around the village. Because of their looks, they immediately attract attention. The classmates that brave enough or fool enough (depend on how you view it) halt them and began hit on the girls.

Fortunately or unfortunately (once again, depend on you), Kyouya and Mukuro were nearby and almost begin their fight. They had heard the hit they sent toward the girls that ignored the presence of Hayato and Takeshi. They form a temporary truce and march toward them.

"For breaking the peace, i'll bite you to death."

"Kfufufuufufu... So brave, but wrong target." His red eyes show the kanji of one.

The unfortunate student began to scream as they become the victim of Kyouya and Mukuro's wrath. The other student quickly go away before they also become one. Chrome had shut Tsuna and Yuni's eyes and ear with her illusion, trying to protect their innocent mind.

"Nee-chan?" "Chrome-san?" both girl ask in confusement.

"Good girl don't watch it. Let's go, nee?"

"Haaaii." Both girls answer in confusement but willing to obey her.

"Nee-chan, let's go to the tower."

"Em... It's so big. I wonder if it fit my hands."

"(chuckle) You can't hold it, but you can enter it. It has many rooms and pretty things."

"Really? I want to see it."

"I want to see it." Both girls sing happily while holding Chrome's hands. The boys and Gamma who had accompanied them just smile while Chrome giggle.

"Hai... Hai... Hime-sama tachi."

"Nee-chan is hime-sama too." Tsuna said with a smile with Yuni nod in agreement.

"Aw. Thank you. You're so kind." Chrome hug both girls whom giggle in her arms. The boys and guys just laugh in the back at their antic.

Soon they're on the castle. They've greeted by many things and both girls being innocent and alien to those awed by it. They chat and want to see all the castle. It's quite big, so it take hours and cause them to pass their free time.

When they're back, the three students were scolded. As Tsuna still cling to Chrome, she heard the teacher scold them. Not liking his tone, she scold back with hand on her waist like Nana sometimes do. It doesn't suit her and make her looks cute instead of scary.

"Don't scold them. They're accompanying Tsuna."

"Who are you? You're not our student. Step aside, girl."

"No." Tsuna doesn't like the teacher with glasses. He scold her nee-chan and nii-chans for accompanying her. She stand in front of them, mostly Chrome who still trying to calm her.

"Step aside girl. It's not your business." The teacher push her roughly to the side make her fall roughly resulting her hand bleed a little and has many scrathes. It's hurt, but she try not to cry though it doesn't stop tears in her eyes. Her treatment immediately had reactions. Their emotion change rapidly from annoyed and carefree to rage and worry.

Takeshi and Hayato shout at the teacher "Nezu-sensei/ Bastard." Chrome run towards Tsuna who still try to put brave face to check her.

As they're on the inn's living room, Takeshi and Hayato's shout bring attention to them. many guests and students peaking. They try to understand what had happened. Kyoya, being the prefect and happen to cross, demand coldly even before he arrive.

"What happen?"

Feeling that Kyoya will punish the students and girl, Nezu said in wining tone "They broke the trip rule and that girl disturb the peace."

Kyoya finally arrive, glancing at the scene, he frown. Nezu and the student thought he'll punish them. But Chrome, Takeshi and Hayato know that he frowns because Tsuna's hand is bleeding (granted a little but still bleeding) and trying not to cry. Being one of the protective brother he is, he took out his always present tonfa and ask "Who did that?"

Nezu not noticing Kyoya's eyes is inspecting Tsuna, said in confusement "Hibari-sa"

His sentence is cut by Tsuna's sob and quiet cry who had bury her head in Chrome's shoulder which earn Nezu glare from the three protective siblings. Their action indirectly answers Hibari's question. Wasting no time, he place his tonfa into Nezu's face hard shocking the others and said person

'why does he attack Nezu-sensei/Nezu/me/ the teacher?'

As if sensing trouble, Alaude appear. "What's going on here?"

Nezu try to punish Kyoya by saying "He's attacking me with no reason."

"Kyoya."

"Hn." (translation : he deserve it.)

Chrome worry Tsuna's wound will have infection, open her mouth which make many though she has death wish "Anoo. I need to dress Tsu-chan's wound."

'She has death wish.' 'She'll biten to death.'

"Second room on the right." Alaude said. Chrome nod and disappear with Tsuna on her arms leaving the others speachless and shocked. Takeshi and Gokudera want to follow them but Kyoya stop them "Herbivores, stay."


	8. Chapter 8

Giotto and co. are playing poker when the door opened. They ignore it at first sensing it's a familiar aura, thus their member. Besides Giotto's HI doesn't give alert to them so they deem it's clear. But the sobbing make their attention diver and surprised that their princess is sobbing in Chrome's arms and her hand has dried blood.

"Tsu-chan."

"Tsuna-hime."

Noticing her brother, Tsuna want to be hold by him and held her arms wide open towards him "Nii-sama." she looks tired and her eyes flupy red.

Gently bring the girl to his arms, he ask "What's wrong, Tsu-chan? Why do your hand bleeding?"

"A mean teacher scold nee-chan and nii-chan tachi. Tsuna want him to stop but he push Tsuna."

"Giotto-nii, Tsu-chan's wound."

"Ah, right. Let dress it first." He put her in the mat gently for Chrome to dress her wound. Few minutes later, she's asleep with a plaster on it.

"Chrome-chan."

Knowing what he want, she answer without hearing the question "Tsu-chan and Yu-chan want to see the castle. It's so big and new to them, so we lost tract of time and pass our free time. We're scolded by Nezu-sensei for it. Tsu-chan doesn't like it and tell him to stop scolding us. Nezu-sensei doesn't like to be talked back and push her to the side roughtly. She skid a few meters and wounded her hand in the process. She stand and try to put brave face. But it seems, it's too hurt to endure as not long after, she began to sob. Kyo-nii and Alaude-nii are dealing it in the living room. Takeshi and Hayato stay there i guess."

"I'll look the condition." Asari and G said with frown on their face. They don't like Nezu even from their middle school time for his cockyness. And now he dare to hurt their Tsuna. It can't be left alone. Before they even stand, Kyoya and Alaude enter. Each has satisfied grin on their face.

"How?" Giotto ask. He don't need to say the rest as they know he's asking about how they handle it from his tone alone.

"Hospital. The rest go home tomorrow for being by standers."

"Ah... and we're only on the second day too."

"They deserve it. I think hime still want to explore tomorrow."

"Ah. The rest of the castle. But we have to go home with them."

"Hn. You can stay. I'll join tomorrow." He then walk out.

Tsuna stir in her sleep just when he's about to pass out the door make the other focus on her (including Kyoya who stop). Before she could say anything, her stomatch growl make her blush and quickly hide beneath the blanket in embarassment.

'Cute.' is the word on all boys and girl.

"Hungry Tsuna?" Giotto ask while chuckling.

Tsuna peak from the blanket. Her face is revealed and some of her hair messily went out too, make her looks like a lion cub. Natsu beside her not helping either. Just watch his mistress in amusement with Mistu in his head.

"Aww... I should give you lion custom one of these days. You're soo cute." Chrome said while hugging her with the blanket still covering her. the others just nod (very subtle in Alaude and Kyoya's case. They're stoic after all).

Tsuna's stomach growl once again, she blush and dug into Chrome's breast as she hold her and the nearest to hide her embarassed face. Feeling too embarassed, she began to whimper.

"Aww... let's us eat. It's dinner time already." Giotto then take her, make her hide her face in his shoulder.

"Hahahaha... Tsu-chan, don't worry. We're hungry too." as if to prove his point, many stomach began to growl which make them laugh. Tsuna finally head up and asked to be put down as she want to walk. Giotto comply her wish and had to chuckle as he's pulled by her toward the canteen. The others just follow in their own pace.

When they're on the canteen, few groups of the students still dinning (they're on large group but the place is quite small. So they had to eat in small groups).

When the girls notice Tsuna holding Natsu beside Giotto, they began to squell earning the attention and Tsuna hide behind Giotto as she notice their stares.

"Aww. So cute." they want to pinch her chubby cheeck but the presence of Kyoya and Alaude had prevent them to move towards them but not stop their squell.

"Ok, guys, please go to your rooms and pack. We're returning tomorrow morning."

"Awww. What happened to the supposed 4 days trip?"

"You have any complain?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Scram." They quickly vacant the canteen don't want to enrage the group. They're famous for their good looking and action after all.

After the canteen just contain them, they slowly eat. Tsuna happily eat beside Giotto and Hayato. Natsu and Mitsu sat beside her chair and eat their meal. It's a peace and quiet dinner. Well, as peace as the Vongola can get (extreme shouts from suns, verbal fight between the stroms and lightnings with the rains try to pacify them, glaring contest between clouds and men mists with the female mist just watch to ensure it's not to drastic. The skys just sigh and shake his head or pet her lion, not even try to stop them.)


	9. Chapter 9

It's Tsuna's birthday. The family had prepared a party for the princess who had returned to Italy from Japan about a month ago. The siblings had taken a vacation from school for it much to their fangirls dismay.

They had dress in fomal suit and dresses. It looks like the ball in the fairy tales. The guests come and greet the host before go their own way. Many had given gifts and it had become towers in the corner. At 9, the party had finished as the it passed the star's bed time.

When the guests had gone home, one of the gift had exploded and 2 man in black appear with a gun. Before any of them could move to disable them, the man had been freezed in fear at the killer intent.

An annoyed voice then rang "Who had been so noisy?"

Th PG's who had experience with the tone looks rigid in the illusion that soon disappear when Mukuro and Chrome had lost their focus in their shock. The children and guardians just stood there looking for the source.

Tsuna who had been asleep in her mother's arms open her eyes which revield a golden eyes pair like in HDW. If the eyes usually calm, it show annoyance and ready to torture now.

The PG quickly move in action when Tsuna had been allowed to come down at her request.

"Tsuna/Boss/Omnivore, just calm down. We don't know you're asleep."

"What the" before the other finish their sentence, the glare form the PG had stopped them (yes, even Chrome glare at them).

"And the source?"

"It's those 2 who set up the bomb. Do you want us to?"

"No. I'll personally handle them. Natsu." The lion cub then go to his adult mode and go around the the still freezed infiltrator. Puting his claw into the back, a camera was out from one of them and a transmitter from the other.

"Still not changed. Natsu, they are yours." Natsu went to cute gao that seems said thanks before drag the fainted man out the room with Mitsu who had change into a lioness to help.

"Tsuna?"

"Yes, mama?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Just still sleepy. At least we now know who is the boss behind them."

"Are we?"

"Hayato-kun." The two answer with 'yes hime?' "A few clue for our pop quiz today." She said as a few chair appear out of no where. They sit on it as Tsuna asked in her gesture, comply in amusement or nostalgia.

A blacked man appear beside Tsuna. They're alert but she just relax and continue "Who had this style of appeareance?" they then remember she has 7 flames on her and it seems the adult Tsuna is in control now which means she could control it.

"Stalker?"

"Photographer?" and other options were mentioned too.

Then a magazine appear. It's the mafia magazines with the 18 years old Tsuna looks like napping in the cover which looks like taken without permission. "Last clue?"

The PGs' eyes had gone wide before they shout "AAAH." In recognition shocking the others.

"What?"

"That bastrad."

"Our time won't give enough to finish it. So listen here." the PG then give the family what to do to finish the problem like they had done. Tsuna even put her entry before go to sleep again as her body need it. It's an eventful day after all.

While Tsuna sleeping, Natsu and Mitsu are having fun with their new toy who run and screaming with all their power in the surounding forest which soon joined by other animals.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, the mansion has an unusual visitors.

"VOOOI... Where's Tsu" before Squalo could finish his sentence, a slipper knock his head.

"Don't yell in the morning. Tsuna still sleeping. She need her rest after yesterday's event."

"What time do the party finished?"

"Around 9. Stalkers are among her presents so we stay late until around 11. So let her sleep mo" [clak... an open door make noise] Tsuna in her night gown rubbing her eyes appear "re... Tsu-chan."

"Ah. Gio-nii. Morning." She answer sleepily and hug his waist when he come near.

"Tsu-chan, looks. Who has come?" he pick her up as she's still small enough. Much smaller than the other children her age.

"Aaahh. Little princess still sleepy. Let Lussuria-nee tug you in."

"Shut up, trash. Tsu"

"Ah... Tsu-chan, you should go back to bed. You have a high fever." Giotto panic when he feel Tsuna's temperature with his body and hand. This make the varia immediately go up stairs to her room as Giotto take her to her room.

When they enter her room, Giotto had put her in her bed and covered her till her shoulder. Lussuria being the sun guardian of varia, know a little medical knowledge so he check her. It turn out one of Shamal's trident had bitten her. It seems it carries the fever disease. As she has weak body, added yesterday's stress, she collapsed and vunerable more than it should. When they learn this, they're furious, especially the varia as they rarely have time to visit. They even had to pass her birthday for an urgent mission. And when they manage to come, she has to be bedriden. They had taken their stress to the source. So for the next few hours, the mansion heard a man's girly scream and for the next few days, no one saw Shamal in the mansion.

The children whom informed that they had to cancel their plan because Tsuna got sick went to panic though Shamal had given her the antidote. They're calm a little when they saw she's alright just need to rest. They then spent their day on her room just to be kick out when they're too loud.

For the next few days, Tsuna's bedridden make her pout and bored. Fortunately she always accompanied by someone whether it's varia, the children, the guardians or her mother and sometimes her father.

Then it comes to school time. The children had all transfered to the Namimori when they enter third year. They had to go back to Japan. When they're on the private jet, they had surprised waiting. Tsuna's ever loyal pet, Natsu slumbering with the big Teddy bear she always carry.

"Natsu?" then they heard a smooth snoring that signaling someone sleeping beside Natsu. Curious, they went near. Imagine their shock when they saw Tsuna there. Before anyone could vocal their shock, Mitsu in her bird appearance give Hibari a letter.

It says "Children, please take care of Tsuna for a week for us. All of us have to present in the annual banquet of our ally. As she's just recover and it dangerous for her to come with us, we decided to let her come with you. Reborn should join you tomorrow. Sincere, mama"

"Sooo... What should we do?"

"It's obvious. We'll take her with us to Japan."

"When we're in school?"

"She'll come with us. She could stay with me in my office."

"If she bored, she could come with us. Our class has an empty chair beside me, right Hayato?"

"Yeah. it's in front of me too. So it will give her protection should any of them try something stupid. As it's beside windows, it has fresh air and enough shade from the Sakura tree."

"Perfect. Natsu and Mitsu could accompany her as well."

"But her Teddy..."

"Will be in my office. Should anything happen to her, she'll transported to my office, not the infamary with other herbivores."

"Ok. We'll check on her every rest time."

"I'll keep her company too." Chrome said.


	11. Chapter 11

When they're arrive, it's been dinner time. So they decided to hang on Takesushi. They're greeted warmly by Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's father and Asari's uncle. They're eating sushi that served before helping the shop. Tsuna who try to help has to retreat as many woman and girls pinched her cheeks. So she settled just sit in the stall with a juice watching them.

When she's sleepy, she nozz off before Chrome who notice come and take him to Takeshi's room by Tsuyoshi's permission.

"Then, i'll go for a while." She said with Tsuna in her arms. Tsuyoshi just nod before continue preparing the orders.

After the busy hours end, the boys all sit in the stall. Then they noticed Chrome and Tsuna not with them. Hayato had began to panic "Oh my God. Hime gone and Chrome too."

"Calm down. They're in Takeshi's room. At least Tsuna is. May be Chrome too?"

"Why are they in my room?"

"Tsuna is sleepy. Chrome had offered to take her to your room when i offer it. Why don't you check on the girls, boys?"

"We will." And one by one they go to Takeshi's room to find and adorable scene. Tsuna is held protectively by Chrome while Natsu and Mitsu lay beside Tsuna sleeping too. The ever present teddy bear's hand is holded by one of Tsuna's hand while the others holding Chrome's shirt. The body of it served as blanket for Tsuna's and Chrome's waist.

"Kfufufufu, I'll take a shot. Move." Mukuro who had created a Polaroid said but beaten by Takeshi.

"It'll disappear when you disband it, Mukuro. I think i have camera some where. Wait a moment." Takeshi search in his drawers for few minutes "Aha... here it is. Then... [clik] there it'll be be on our family album."

"I want a copy."

"Me too."

"EXTmpppf" Ryohei's mouth suddenly had a tape before he finished his yelling. But his loud voice has cause the sleepers stir. They all hold their breath. They had sigh in relieve when they only change their position. Tsuna now holding snuggling to Chrome letting the teddy bear to fall while Chrome had curled more to Tsuna's warmth. Takeshi then take shot once again. They boys give him looks that says 'i want a copy' and he just nod before safe it.

The boys then go to the shop to help more as they don't want to nap. It's around 6 when Tsuna awake. Chrome who had wake earlier had help Tsuyoshi cook some dinner while the boys clean the shop. Slowly Tsuna went downstairs while dragging her teddy bear. Natsu and Mitsu accompanying her,walking beside her.

Tsuyoshi noticed her while the children haven't. Gently he scoop her up earning a surprised squeek which announced her presence and earn chuckle from Tsuyoshi as Tsuna had hide her face in his neck in embarassment.

"How your nap, Tsu-chan?"

"It's nice, Tsuyo-ji."

He nod in approval as she doesn't has any fever and looks more alert "Good. Don't want you to sick while here. What will you guys do for the rest of the week?"

"What does you mean, tou-chan?"

"You start school tomorrow. What will Tsuna do?"

"Well, we plan to take her with us. She could stay in our class. Hayato, Chrome and i are in one class. We could protect her. If she's tired, she could sleep in Kyoya's office. He said he'll take dr. Shamal to it if she's sick. He couldn't belive him alone with her."

"Hmm. God choice. Now go along. You have to prepare for school. I'll finish the rest."

"Yes, tou-chan/ ji-chan."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, the school has started. Many students had complained and lazily walk to their class. Among them, a short and cute little girl whom wear a little to big girl uniform walk happily between her siblings. They seems eager to start.

"Am i relly can't bring Natsu and Mitsu?"

"Well, i suppose you can. But you have to promise us, you, Natsu and Mitsu will behave."

"Yes, Nee-chan. Tsuna, Natsu and Mitsu will behave. Haya-nii will teach me too."

"Of course, hime. We can't let your lesson neglected."

"Hahahaha. you're smart, Tsuna. Some of our lesson you're learning now."

"But i'm still behind you." she pout

"That's because you're younger. You're advanced for your age. Do us a favor, don't push your self too hard, Tsu-chan."

"Emm. Just enjoy your childhood, Tsu-chan."

"Ummm... Then, piggy ride?" she ask with her point finger in her mouth as if thinking hard. The others just laugh while Hayato kneel down with his back to her. Squelling, Tsuna glomp him and circle her arms in his neck.

"Hold on tight ok?"

"Um." She reply in glee. After confirming she's secured, Hayato jogging to the school. Takeshi and Chrome who had Tsuna and Hayato's bag, just chuckle and giggling before run after them.

When they arrive at the gate, they're greeted with an amusing scene. Many student's crowding but not bitten by Kyoya as usual, granted they give him quite wide space but still crowding nonetheless. When they manage to go to the front, they saw a few males beaten in front of an annoyed Kyoya and glaring Hayato while Tsuna trembling in Hayato's arms.

Takeshi and Chrome's protective instinct kick in. They quickly go near them, ignoring the other's shout to stop. Chrome gather Tsuna to her arms giving Hayato free reign to join Kyoya and Takeshi in intimidating the unfortunate students.

"What happen?" Takeshi ask while glaring at the moaning beaten students shocking the others. Takeshi, the ever smiling popular baseball star, is glaring and ask in cold tone. Kyoya and Hayato just silent before Hayato finally answer.

"We're going to school as you remember. And hime want piggy ride so we leave you and Chrome behind." Takeshi nod in confirmation.

Flash back start

Hayato jogging a little, evading the other student with Tsuna in his back laughing.

"Faster, Haya-nii."

"Here we go." Hayato comply and increase his speed a little. A few minutes later, they're at the gate. Kyoya is there as usual inspecting the student. When he notice them, he just smile before it disappear as quickly as it come. He had ignored Hayato's uniform that's not neat because of the piggy ride which cause protest from the students that he had just punished.

"Oi, Hibari. Why don't you punish him?"

"He's not on the school ground yet so he could fix it which is what he's doing" And true, Hayato still outside the school ground. Tsuna still standing beside him while Hayato fixing Tsuna's and his uniform to decent state.

"Cih." Then one of them notice Tsuna "Oh, a new chick." His coment earn tick in Hayato and Kyoya's head while Tsuna sensing hostile cowering to the nearest comfort which is Hayato.

"You have no right to stop us from going with a chick, Hibari." And one brave idiot student had harshly pull Tsuna make her yelp in surprise and pain before crying. As if it's the cue, Kyoya attack them while Hayato console Tsuna.

Flash back end

"... and you come here." Takeshi and Chrome then glare harder at the students. Before they could do anything, Mukuro appear.

"Kfufufufufu, what happened here?" when he noticed a trembling Tsuna on Chrome's arms, he frown before demand "Birdie, explain."

"Shut up, pineapple head."annoyed but ignore him which make it clear it's more serious thing and it concern Tsuna.

"Chrome dear?"

"Those trash hurt Tsu-chan." The students shocked as the sweet nice Chrome and said something they don't ever dream she would say. Mukuro then has a creepy smile on his face.

"Kfufufufu, birdie, may i borrow those trashes?"

"Do your worst. I expect them to returned an hour later." He then leave after motioning Chrome to take the now calm Tsuna with her and come with him.

"Kfufufufu, half an hour is enough. But who am i to refuse such a gift." And disappear within mist with the beaten students, leaving the shocked students behind.


	13. Chapter 13

While the students in class gossiping what happen the morning, in Kyoya's office Tsuna is checked by Shamal with Kyoya, Chrome, Takeshi and Gokudera's hawk watch. Tsuna just sit in the sofa with Natsu in her lap and Mitsu in her head.

"She's ok. Nothing severe. Just some angry marks that'll disappear few hours later if not become bruise." He said while applying some cooler in the marks.

"Chrome, tell pineapple head."

"Already done. He said he'll return them a bit late but still about an hour and still useable but a little scared." She said calmly.

"If only Ryohei nii is here."

"Ah. Almost forgot about lawn head. I'll call him." Hayato left the office and return 5 minutes later with Ryohei who imediately fuss about it.

"Where is the idiot?"

"Mukuro nii." "Pineapple head."

"Did you tell him what happened?"

"He's there long enough to listen my explanation to yakyu-baka."

"About her"

"Chrome had told him." Takeshi cut in. His face has frown in it instead of the usual smile.

"You lot go back to the class. Chrome, Ryohei and i are enough to care Tsuna."

"But."

"Go to class before i beat you to death."Relucantly they obey. Tsuna had instructed to rest in the office. But she doesn't want to sleep so she settled to play puzzle provided by Chrome's illusion.

"This here, this there... ummm..." Tsuna try to find the piece she need. Mitsu decided to help her in her bird form as Natsu just sit in the sideline watching with Ryohei as they had disturbed once when they tried to help her.

Suddenly in the window, a baby with fedora appear "Ciaosu"

"Ahh. A baby."

"Good morning, princess, children." He greet her ignoring the baby coment as it is his appereance and she never saw him before.

"Reborn-san, what are you doing here?"

"To provide extra protection, of course. You also need to be protected not just the princess. Besides i can continue her study when you can't teach her." he explain as he hop in nearing the puzzle "Ah. A 1000 piece puzzle. Quite patience you have there."

"We're almost done." Tsuna said happily showing the ¾ they had done. Her smile is so innocent and bright besides cute make them blush. Not noticing their blush, she just continue to finish the puzzle.

At lunch, the children all come to Kyoya's office with their lunch. Tsuna who had finished the puzzle happily show them. Then she request to attend the class. She know Kyoya doesn't patrol the school as usual because she's there. Relucantly they agree after she promised she'll be good girl and that the class has three of them.

When the afternoon class start, the class is surprised when Chrome holding a little girl to their class with Takeshi and Hayato act as their bodyguard. The girl is using the girl's sweeter that a few size bigger but it make her cuter. Her other free arm holding a lion cub that they thought as a doll and a bird in her shoulder. Her face is flushed in embarasment when she noticed she's stared at before she hide behind Chrome. Her action make the girls go 'kawai' while the boys blush.

Kyoko who know her through Ryohei come to her because the teacher hasn't come. Kneeling to be in her eye level, Kyoko try to unhide her "Tsuna-chan, long time no see."

Hearing familiar voice, Tsuna peak from Chrome's leg to find a familiar face. "Kyoko-nee." She greet her but still partially hid behind Chrome and still holding her uniform.

"What are Tsuna-chan doing here?"

"Tsuna is attending class with Chrome-nee, Haya-nii and Take-nii." She answer happily unhide herself more but still partially hiden and holding Chrome's hand now.

"Really? Tsu-chan, that's great. Where will you sit?"

"Among us. She'll sit near the window and we'll surround her." Chrome answer while lead Tsuna to her seat in the back of the class.

Nezu being the arrogant one and dislike them ignoring him said in triumpt after learn the situation when he noticed an extra in his class "She's not our student. She can't attend our class." Many aww in disappointment until Kyouya who coinccidently pass trough come in make all stunned in fear.

"She's to attend this class. Herbivores, any damage to her, verbal or physical, will answer to me. Have fun, Tsuna." He said ruffling her hair in fondness when she come to greet him.


	14. Chapter 14

The class has gone quite well with many students have quick peak to Tsuna. After few times, Tsuna make her discomfort known with trying to hide behind a book that she's reading. Noticing her discomfort, Hayato growl at them which had them stop peaking at her much to her relieve.

At lunch, Tsuna want to go to bathroom but Chrome and Kyoko hasn't join them on the roof for lunch. So the boys had to wait outside when Tsuna do her business. But an unfortunate thing happens. A stranger had waited inside and drug the little princess. Mitsu who in her bird form had been sitting in the window watch her mistress and patner drugged and taken away. Quickly she flew to alert Hayato and Takeshi outside.

When they knew, they quickly chase after them which alert the others. Kyoya who had been patrolling manage to catch them. But it seems they had patner waiting near the school as he can't see Tsuna with the herbivores he biten to death.

"Where is she?" he ask in cold tone to a beaten man.

"Sh...She..."

"Quick, herbivore."

"We're asked to bring her to the abandoned warehouse." With it told, Kyoya knock him out before quickly chase with others to the warehouse.

When they arrive, they're greeted by a frozen Tsuna and Natsu with one or two man that looks like scientist and in pose that suggest they're trying to inject something to an uncouncious Tsuna with Natsu in front of her. A few man in black try to knock them when they notice them only to be shot by Reborn who just arrive as well.

After all culprit subdued, they try to unfreeze the ice but failed. Then Mitsu come and sit on the tip of the ice that trapped Tsuna and Natsu before releasing a sky flame and melt the ice. Both limped and taken to the hospital quickly but the frozen offender still frozen and left with the others.

Shamal had summoned to the hospital where Tsuna is cared. Many medical machine attached to her small body to monitor and help her. The children had sit around the bed with worry attached to their face. Reborn has go securing the safety of the room she's staying and contact the others.

Few hours later, Tsuna has awake. The children has rejoice and greet her. She just smile and greet them weakly as she's still tired.

"Tsuna/ Hime, are you alright?"

"Hmm. Just sleepy." She try to move his hands but to weak to move it.

"Just rest more, Tsu-chan. We'll be here with you."

"But the school"

"You're more important, Tsuna."

"Rest, little animal." A cold voice said but you could feel worry in it. Tsuna then slowly embrace the darkness that had been inviting her the last few minutes.

The children then the vowed to train harder to protect their treasure, their light. Even the spoiled Lambo, who act as if he's the youngest though he's 2 years older than Tsuna, ashamed of his inability to protect his treasure and vowed to train harder.

When the family learn the kidnapping, a famiglia erased from the society and never talked again except as example of what will happen to the ones who dares to hurt one of their members. Many famiglias also angry with the perished family as they love the sweet innocent princess of Vongola. She knew their world, but she could still maintain her innocent and kind personality. She's like a light in their dark world, one they're going to protect. Along with the protective Vongola of course.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later, the Shamal deams Tsuna's stable to be moved but still has to rest more much to her disappointment. When she entered her room in the mansion, she knew the room has been secured with many traps and like each of their room, has hidden door to escape in emergency.

The 10th generation has arrive with varia before the children get Tsuna home. They're preparing the surprise welcome party for Tsuna which delight her. The party is held in the living room that has many entertaintment devices. They play games, watches movies, and sings for the whole night. They're then sleeping in the living room together with Tsuna ocupy the sofa and the others the floor. (They can't let her sleep on the semi cold floor after she's just discharged from the hospital right?)

As it's Sunday, Takeshi and Ugetsu go home to Takesushi to help Tsuyoshi in the shop. Later the others also go there to help and eat sushi provided by Tsuyoshi. Although Takeshi spent more time with the children than him, Tsuyoshi understand. He's busy himself and his son need friends his age to spent time with. He's just glad that he has good friends and safe although they're related to the mafia. Tsuyoshi is an ex assasin like Nana after all. But both of them still maintain their skill to protect if the situation call.

Nana who looks like an air headed wife in a quick look, could make you go to the other side without you know with a gun that somehow produce no sound when fired. Tsuyoshi who looks like an averange skilled sushi makers, could make you a human sashimi in a flash. Both ex assasin are very protective towards their precious people and not someone you want to mess with. Besides their skill, they're backed by the most powerful famiglia, Vongola. Definitely someone you don't want to mess with.

Now, Tsuyoshi is watching his son argue with Hayato about who make the best dessert for Tsuna. Takeshi make a hot chocolate while Hayato make a jelly.

"Hot chocolate isn't a desert, yakyu-baka."

"It is. Besides that small jelly isn't enough to be a desert."

"Why you."

"What?"

Clapping her hands, Nana gained the attention. "Why don't you let Tsuna choose the best herself instead arguing here? She need to rest you know." She's smiling but you could sense her iritation as they're disturbing her dear Tsuna's rest. Many nod in agreement as they're like to see which one Tsuna like more.

When they had taken it to her room, they're greated by Tsuna lost in her own world singing along with the vidio. Her voice is clear like a crystal. Halfway of singing, she began to dance with Natsu and Mitsu completely in her own world though her two companions noticed and ignored them.

When the song end, her dance end as well. The others claps, anouncing their presence. Finally noticed her audience, her face go red, as red as a ripped tomato. And hide her face behind Natsu she's holding.

"Why are you shy, Tsu-chan? We're family, no need to be shy around us." Nana said gently as she gather Tsuna to her arms, holding her gently.

Debating to tell her or not take time and make Tsuna silent. Disliking her daughter ignore and hiding something from her, Nana tickling her making her laugh. After few minutes, Tsuna give up.

"Hahahaha... Ma...Hahaha...Ma. Ok... Ok... I tell." Nana stop her tickling make Tsuna reduce to giggling before take the much needed air.

"Well... Mama waiting."

"Anooo... Mama and Papa's wedding anniversary is near, soooo..." the others tried to think the connection as Tsuna seems trying to trail it, still in red. Giotto who got what she means, gasp before run to where the remote is and replay the song which is a romantic song, "My heart will go on".

The others who startled by Giotto's action of suddenly run now confuse why he play the romantic vidio and it's displayed by their face. Reborn who finally got it chuckle as Giotto take his sister and began spun her around saying it's so sweat of her.

"Reborn?" Nana give an demanding question to him.

"I'm surprised you still don't get it, maman. Princess want to give you wedding anniversary gift but don't know what to give. So she's planning to give you a performance and she's practicing it when we come in. It supposed to be a surprise present, i think."

"But it's tom..mor..row." finally get it, Nana squell and hug her still hugging children in glee "Aww... It's so sweet. Iemitsu better be here tomorrow" she's smiling and squelling but the adults could sense the threat if Iemitsu isn't home tomorrow.

'He better go home tomorrow or he's a goner.' They thought, not aware that it goes to each of them too. They're going to comfort an angry and sad ex-assasin and a good one after all.


	16. Chapter 16

As espected, Iemitsu doesn't go home at the anniversary. He go back a week later, and subjected through cold treatment and denied enter the sawada house/mansion. They don't celebrate much at the anniversary as the couple isn't complete and Tsuna a bit feverish and had to rest not that it make her happy.

Tsuna cried that she couldn't show her mother the dance and sing for gift. Nana quickly console her, saying it's ok and that she had saw her dance and singing when she companied her practice which make her smile but still clinggy for the rest of the anniversary day.

Now Iemitsu still trying to atone to his wife but always ignored. He even denied to visit his feverish daughter as he had ignored their anniversary and missed her performance for them.

"What? Please, Nana. Let me see her? Please?"

"You could see her performance if you're home 5 days ago. Now go away. Return to that precious CEDEF work of yours. Let Tsu-chan rest."

"But, Nana. You know"

"I know it's important and you do it for us. But i had Reborn contact Lal. She said, there's not too much emergency or important work this week. You could go home if you want. There's a private jet for us 24/7, so don't give me the late excuse. You don't go home because you don't want to."

"But Nana darling"

"Don't Nana darling me, Iemitsu. Try your luck next year." And then Nana shut the door to his face.

"Oh my. To think maman had scors you to a year." Bianci who had watch with the others from the garden said in an amused tone.

"You're doomed, Iemitsu."

"Well, good luck. I think you can still try to atone to her?" Shamal said before began to run coutersy of Bianci's poison cooking parade behind him.

"You deserve it. Tsu-chan's effort is wasted because of you." Giotto said with his arms crossed in his chest. The others just nod or agree in their way.

"Gio-kun? Not you too. Please help papa." His answer is Giotto enter the house ignoring his plea

"NANAAAAA... PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE." He began to howl but ignored.

"Stupid Iemitsu. You disturb the princess's rest. You better began to run." Reborn said as if he's talking about weather.

True to his words. The candidate and children appear with their respective weapon and murderous aura, ready to main the source of their treasure's discomfort. At Tsuna's room in the second floor, an irritated Nana try to comfort the sobbing Tsuna, while her mind planning how to punish her idiot husband.

'That idiot better have a very good excuse to disturb Tsuna's sleep with his pathetic howling. She just asleep before startled by his scream. He'll be punished.'

Tsuna finally calm down but still refused to go back to sleep though she's still sleepy. She's tagging whereever Nana goes, feeling safe with her. Nana tried everything she could to put her on sleep more as she definitely need it, but failed. Frustated, she went to her room for nap with Tsuna following her.

When they're laying on the bed, Tsuna's yawn began to become more frequent and her eyelid become heavier. Soon, she's asleep while cuddling to her. Sigh in relief, Nana smile and petting Tsuna's head before nap with her. her arms still on her daughter protectively.

"Sweet dreams" and kiss her forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

A year has passed since the incident. Iemitsu finally forgiven and always shows at every anniversary and birthdays of the Sawada especially Tsuna and Nana's where ever it's held (it's the condition or banned from the Japan's house forever).

The children are busy in preparing their school event while the candidate busy in their university. They want to spent time with Tsuna more, but unable for the past weeks except when eating together. Fortunately, Tsuna has taken interest in learning how to cook. So she's with Nana most of the time now when they're not with her or study.

Sometimes, when they're doing their work at home, Tsuna would give them some of her homemade cookies or other food that could serve as snack and drink before help them where she can. They're grateful and promising to take her to the festival for tour. While outsiders could come on the 2rd till 4th day only, Kyoya said she's an exception. She could attend all 5 days but she has to be totally healthy and with at least one of them.

On the first day of the festival, Tsuna has come with them to the school. When they arrive, they're immediately spread as some of them kidnapped by their classmate to finish the last touch totally ignoring the prefect as if they don't see him, which is may be the case or ignored. As there's nothing she could do, she go to Kyoya's office to finish some of her unfinished homework she bring. After ensuring she's safe, Kyoya go patrol before taking her to tour but not before warning her to stay at his office.

While Kyoya's away, some of his subordinate come to report. When he saw that his leader not there, instead a quite hot and beautiful young girl in the office, he's thinking to retreat before one of his company who had peak in and decided to flirt her. He just stand near the door watching him doing his magic to the confused girl.

Sensing his mistress' discomfort, Natsu and Mitsu who had napping on the opposite sofa attack him by bitting him as both of them in the cub mode. The boy surprised yell in panic while try to attack back. His yell make a ruckus. Some nearby students come to watch the scene. A member of DC attack by 2 cats with a girl sit on the sofa looking worried and relief at the same time.

Kyoya who had just returned from his patrol saw the crowding, frown before releasing his annoyed aura to the student who freeze at it and his word "Herbivores" before gone in rush in few seconds. When he entered his office, he frown even more if it's possible. Natsu and Mitsu attacking a subordinate of his with Tsuna watching in worried and relief in her eyes.

Kyoya knew Natsu and Mitsu won't attack if not provoked, which means the herbivore is disturbing Tsuna in someway. So he decided to ask "What happens here?"

"Hibari-san" the student said in surprised.

"Kyo-nii" Tsuna ran to greet him and shocked the student forgetting he's still being attack.

"Explain."

"That nii-san suddenly come in when another nii-san about to close the door when you're out. Then he said many confusing things."

"Such as?"

"Hey, a hot chick. Will you go out with me? Just relax, i'll make you better if you come. And many things." Each sentence she blurt out earn one tick in Kyoya's head. He knew, she's being flirt with. They had ensure her innosense stay until the appropiate time, so she doesn't know what it means.

Uncounciously he release killer intent, confusing Tsuna and make the student tremble at it. In cold tone, he said "Herbivore, out". He couldn't punish the herbivore as Tsuna doesn't like violence so he remember his face for later, maybe tomorrow?

Quickly he go out after released and stumble in his rush. Hibird who know what his master want, fly to him and saying "Hibari... Report... Tomorrow..." before go back to him. The student could only tremble thinking a certain bitten to death that will come tomorrow. May be he should transfer away?


	18. Chapter 18

Kyoya is taking Tsuna for a tour around the school after ensuring the safety. There's nothing much to see as all student are busy preparing. Around the noon, they'll be playing games. Tsuna want to play but know that her health wouldn't allow her. It require run too much, so she'll tired very quick and often. In other words, impossible.

Noticing her distress, Kyoya just chuckle as he knew she want to join, but restrict herself because of her own health that they all aware. Trying to entertain the pouting Tsuna, he take her to the trio's class which displaying cafe.

The door opened and all eyes focused on it. Many of them shocked that the prefect stand there. Many of them pale, thinking and trying to remember what mistake has they or one of them done. Tsuna who's beside Kyoya peak from the side make many ask who is she.

Noticing Tsuna, the trio left their work and go to the duo. The classmate shocked when they saw them approaching the prefect, especially Takeshi and Chrome. They could understand if Hayato in trouble but Takeshi and Chrome never make problem.

They had their answer when the girl hugging them. She's quite short, just around Chrome's shoulder. That says something, as Chrome herself is quite short for a girl thought not too vertically challenged.

"Tsu-chan, how is your trip?"

"It's fun. Though there's something weird in Kyo-nii's office?"

"Weird?" three of them say at the same time in confusement.

Hayato then glance at Kyoya in wary "You aren't saving any kind of 'that' in you office, are you?" he make the quote movement with his fingers when he say that.

Feeling insulted, Kyoya hit Hayato's head with his hand as he knew, Tsuna won't like it if it's tonfa. Before leave them. He knew, she'll be safe with them and he couldn't stand the crowd longer.

"Ma... Ma... If any of us, posses it. You are the one who has 'that' kind, i believe, Hayato."

"What? Baseball-freak, it's you. i saw one in your room." There's a long silence in the class.

"Nee... Nee... What is 'that'?" Tsuna make the quote movement too.

"Nothing, Tsu-chan. But Takeshi, i believe we have to inspect your room tonight." Chrome said in final tone thought the last sentence in small voice only they heard. "What weird things, Tsu-chan?"

Tsuna reply the same answer she had given Hibari. The reaction she got is the same as Kyoya just times 3 and their killer intent and annoyance make their classmate more wary.

Smiling to the others, Chrome say in sweet and commanding tone "Minna-san, we have an emergency thing to do. Please excuse us for few hours." She then take the gang to hunt the brave sucidal idiot student.

"What had happen?" one of the classmate ask to no one which is not answered before continue their work. Somehow, they had reach the same conclusion. There's nothing happened and erased it from their memory.


	19. Chapter 19

The hunt is disguised with game as they don't know the succidal student and the only ones know him is Tsuna and Kyoya. They knew Tsuna won't tell them if they said they want to punish him and Kyoya not before he punished him himself.

After half an hour hunting, they found the student coutersy of Tsuna and Natsu. They had store his face in their memory and take the sleepy Tsuna to Kyoya's office while Takeshi being the one responsible to hold him till the other two arrive to join.

Takeshi slowly do his small talk that make the student slow but sure feeling guilty for his doing. He even offered to be punished by the president right then to atone it. Feeling generous, he accompanied him searched for the prefect whom they found in his office.

When the trio student in the room noticed, their expression change from fond to frown in seconds but not making any noise and ruckus because Tsuna is sleeping in the couch with Natsu and Mitsu beside her. Natsu serve as her doll and warmer while Mitsu use her head as her bed. A warm blanket lay till her shoulder.

Leaving them in the office after all protection given (All windows and door locked. Illusions and many layers of it attached to the room which will be activated when the door opened from outside. Mini bombs that will be triggered when the wire spread not long far from the door and swords will fall down not long after it) they finally give the student his punishment which ended with him spending the rest of the month in the hospital for burn, cuts, bruises and nightmares.

All it tooks to damage the student is half an hour which is the time Tsuna take her nap. She doesn't like to take a nap in her age but her condition doesn't allow it. So she always take half an hour if she ever need her nap. By the time they return, they easily disable their trap and on time to see Tsuna scrub her eyes dust off. Natsu strecthing and Mitsu chirpping happily.

"Ah. Tsu-chan. You're awake. Ready to continue your tour?"

"Hmm. I can't wait." Energic little girl she become after the nap.

The tour went smooth will the quartet emitting a 'come and disturb us, you die' aura. Not that it's necessary. By the presence of Kyoya alone, no students that's sane dare to be near them. But they're not going to take the risk. It's their tressure's safety they're betting. If she's harmed, not only they'll feel guilty and has to hold it to the family, the family will be in chaos and the person herself will be bedridden. And they knew with their heart, she hate it. Why give her what she hate if they could prevent it?

Obvious to what her protectors' thought, Tsuna enjoying the scene and feeling of being a student. Hey she'll never a normal one with her health and protective family. So it's very important to enjoy when she can, and the moment it's now.


	20. Chapter 20

The festival went well. when it's open for public, the varia had come to enjoy it postponing any mission to spent time with their treasure. Hey, they're an elite and has every right to take a vacation. A very precious tresure that need to spent time with. Even the greedy Mammon has nothing to say and even eager though he tried to hide it.

Each of the Varia try to spent the day with Tsuna for themselves that it seems like competition for her attention. It went quite smooth but still chaos as it's seems that it's somehow always ended with quarel and some broken goods.

The festival went well and quite adventorous for Tsuna and some of the students and visitors that had become unfortunate bystanders a mental trauma. But they don't mind it. For them, the most important is their precious Tsuna has wonderful time and happy.

While they're happy, the PGs' not. They couldn't come because some famiglia thought they could claim the tittle as the strongest famiglia by defeating the bossless Vongola. After all, the guardians never seen together besides when required such as party or meetings since the decimo's death. In the past at least two of them seen together usually around the decimo.

Whining while releasing thunder attacks is what Lambo doing now "Why do they have to attack us now?"

"Shut up, Ahoshi. Grr... triple bomb."

"Ma... Ma... Better they attack when we're here. If the Vongola lose because we're not here, i won't have the courage to face Tsuna." Takeshi said cheerly but his face is serious and has frown on it. His sword swing more often and slash enemies deeper than usual but not enough to kill them.

"Of course. Bossu will understand." Chrome try to calm her friends though her illusions show her feelings. A very unhappy and eager to meet her precious person. The person who accept her and her Mukuro-sama. A kind person that she had failed to protect once.

"EXTREME CHALLENGE." Well, there's one that not change in attitute.

"Herbivores, i'll bite you to death for your foolishness" a grumpy Hibari say with a frown that almost permanent.

"Kfufufufufu... One step closer to erase mafia." Mukuro said cheerly and creepy as usual but you could detect annoyance in his tone.

All in all, the guardians pissed that they had to miss the meeting with their sky that month. One visit go away, one foolish famiglia gone away.


	21. Chapter 21

It's a cloudy day. Not raining, but dark enough to make people brings umbrella with them. it really suit the mood of the Vongolas. Their princess had been kidnapped while they're shopping. They all couldn't prevent it as they all knock out with the sleeping gas. The almost 12 princess has gone missing when they woke up.

"Grr... How could this happen?"

"Calm down, Hayato. She'll be alright." Takeshi said, trying to calm his friend while assuring himself as well.

"We all there, but...Damn it." Hitting the table with frustation

"Giotto, calm down." G said trying to calm and prevent him injury himself, but his face in frown too.

Then the door opened, the 2 skylarks enter. Their face show that there'll be hell to pay and they'll enjoy it to the fullest.

"Who is it?" all eyes directed to the duo.

"It's balordo famiglia"

"Let's go. It had been hours already."

They invade the headquaters. What they found disgusting and fuel their rage more. There's many women and children experimented on. The men being slaved. All seems kidnapped from around the world. They keep going. Fighting the members and free the hostage when possible.

After what seems like hours, they finally found their princess. She's layed in a bed with Natsu and Mitsu no where to be found. Around her, few still obvious scientist stand.

"Finally. She has an unique ability. Manage to frozen herself. All normal."

"But we're superior. It's nothing for us. Get the injection ready."

"But it took us an hour just to melt it."

"It's because those two animals. The bird frozen with her but dissappear when we melt the ice."

"It's a pity. I'm hopping we could study it."

"At least we still has the lion."

"It's almost died anyway."

"Let us inject the first chemical." Many nod.

From the observation room, the Vongolas frown more and act quickly before they could experiment on their Tsuna.

A thrown bomb from the middle room manage to gain their attention and stop the attempt to inject the liquid. Shocked, they try to defend themselves with the ever present equipment. Chemicals and experiment equipments are thrown to them.

It took them only 10 minutes to defeat the scientist and tied them. While usually, it'll take only less than 5, they had to becareful not to harm Tsuna that too close to them to their liking. So they had to do it slowly and no bombs.

Taking the uncouncious princess home is their priority. But it don't stop them to take hostages especially the scientist that almost harm her. While the other members is killed, mentally unstable or else. All in all, a famiglia anhilated.


	22. Chapter 22

Being ordered to come to the mansion, Shamal thought the princess' health in problem again. What he don't expect is that the princess is almost being experimented after frozen at least an hour. He examine her carefully and had to frown a few times after few times of check up.

"What happened to hime, Shamal?"

"I don't know. She felt so empty."

"Empty?"

"What do you mean?"

"More specific."

"She regain counciousness few minutes ago but unresponsive. I think she had gone to a shock state and her mind had shut down to stabilize it. It's like she's in catatonic state."

"Catatonic state?"

"She's ok, just unresponsive. She'll be in the same state all the time. Always stare with empty eyes."

"Can't you do something?"

"You're a doctor, damn it."

"I can't. It's psychologic. Not my forte. We should let her rest and get her a psychologist. A trust worthy one." Knowing what happened in the past when they let an outsider treat one of them. Let's just say, the world has one less subject.

"Is there any other way?"

"Let her deal with it herself. But it will take long time."

"How long?"

"Depend on her. may be days, months, years, or forever."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes. But i warn you. She's unresponsive."

They enter the room that housed Tsuna. It's contain a bed, heart monitor and infus beside it, sofas and table, tv and windows. In the bed, Tsuna half laying half sitting. Her arms has infus tube connected and wires connected to the heart monitor going out from her hospital gown. Her eyes stare at the window that display a clear blue sky outside. Natsu lay beside her bed and mummified in a small high chair that serve as his bed.

"Tsuna?" she just continue to stare at the window.

"Are you alright, Hime?" still no response.

"Tsuna." All had gathered around his bed. Even blockng the window from her view but she still in the same position and unresponsive.

"Rest asure. We'll find the cure soon." Giotto said, giving a kiss in her forehead before go out. The others follow his lead. Soon they march to the interrogation room. There's only one thing in their mind 'Those bastards gonna pay'.


	23. Chapter 23

At the PGs' dimension, they're on their way to their sky's place. While usually they go there just once a month, they decided to visit him at their free time. They knew they had failed to protect him, but he has been reborn to a different dimension and has happy life. It ease their guilt a little. They're able to visit him once a month and be a part of her new life. The new life that they'll protect too.

"I want to visit Tsuna-nee."

"She's younger than you, Lambo. She has the right to call you uncle if she want too."

"Still. She's my precious Tsuna-nii's reincarnation. So she's my nee-chan."

"What a stupid logic."

"What did you say?"

"Herbivores, shut up. We're here." 'It shut them. Tsuna never like they fight among them. So they make his room free fight zone and just verbal fight if he's among them when he's alive.

When they enter the room, they notice something wrong. The temperature has increased. Quickly they check the body to find it still there and the bed had frozen. This alarmed them, especially the ice is from the lost technique, the dying will ice from zero point breakthrough. Their thought had been cut by a groan of a familiar voice from the couch.

Carefully they approach it. Imagine their surprise. Their reborned sky is there sleeping with a blanket that looks like alive as it moving to adjust itself around her. Her ever present Natsu isn't with her. The Natsu-ring that had deemed become alive once again and looks like wanted to be let out.

Carefully, they approach her. The blanket move to warp her more secure as if protecting her before back to the comforting position as if had deemed they're not a threat. Then Chrome take her to her arms, resting her head in her shoulder and the blanket warp her like a hoodie. Takeshi had taken the Natsu ring after it let out a growl of frustation.

They don't go too far above. They only up 2 levels where it contain their spare rooms. The japan branch is built in two phase. The underground one that located from beneath the surface one. It's the largest underground base ever build in Vongola's history. It has the design of future base but with additions to make it more complete. But thats story for another time.

Now they're on Tsuna's never used room on the underground base. They're aware of her condition as they're part of her live. Ryohei had check her and much to their relief she's ok. So they do the only thing they can do, waiting.

They have been waiting for 2 hours before the beautiful brown orbs reveal themselves. Tiredly, she sit down before scrub her eyes slowly with adorable yawn. Eventhough she's 11 already, she's still quite small for her age and very adorable and pretty.

"Tsu-chan, are you alright?" Chrome ask while petting her head gently as she's the nearest.

"Chrome nee? You're bigger." Half awake half asleep Tsuna ask in confusement while hugging her.

"It's Chrome ba-chan." The PGs and the family had come to agreement to make Tsuna easy to call them. The PGs whom are called aunt and uncles as it fit their range while the others called sister and brothers. So it won't confuse them when she call them if all of them present in the same place.

"Chrome ba-chan, you're warm." She said sleepily while cuddle to her more. It make the others chuckle fondly at her. She's still the same as Tsunayoshi they knew. Definitely not a morning person. Well it's almost dinner but still not a person who wake up easily. There're always phase where Tsuna does something sleepily and not aware of her action. It's a funny thing to watch. There's always something funny and amusing happen. The last scene before he... died... He had regressed back to a whining child and initate a tugging war with Gokudera who had gone to wake his precious boss as it's breakfast time and there's a meeting after that.

The other guardians whom had come because they're taking a long time just watch in amusement. The ever graceful and bit clumsy Tsuna try to cocoon himself and whining at the same time while Gokudera try to uncocoon him.

The thought make them sad and guilty but soon try to put it in the furthest place of their mind. Their sky had returned to them, though they had to share it with their counterpart as she's originally theirs. But they had been told that Mitsu make that pararel world for her master that has a rare pure heart. So they couldn't be purely force their way in, right? It seems Mitsu as Tsuna request let them in the paradise she had created.


	24. Chapter 24

It has been a month. The travel machine ready to transport them. As Mitsu still recovering from transfering, she couldn't sent her back. So they had to take her with them. Now, she's staring curiously at the machines in the room. She had never saw so many machines and big ones like there in one place. she ignore their conversation as she's more interest in the big shining machines. She never see one so close. Mostly she see it from a room with glass that allow her to see the big machines and the operator or scientist operating the machines. Not allowed to come near the big machines at all.

Once they're arrive, they're greeted with glommy atmosphere. They're about to search for the children or guardians but surprised by a thump voice. When they see the source, they're shocked as their treasure had just collapsed and began fading. Before they could do something, she had disappeared and voice of joy heard.

They run toward the voice, founding the children and guardians are inside with Tsuna in the center. she looks confused and sleepy. Nana is the one whom holding her with tears in her eyes. All the people in the room has relief faces and a few has happy tears in the corner of their eyes.

"Mama?" she ask sleepily

"Hm? What's wrong, Tsu-chan?" her eyes still has tears on the corner.

"Why do you cry? Tsuna hate mama cry." Touching the tears to make it go away.

"Mama is happy. Tsu-chan finally wake up."

"Wake up? Tsuna is sleeping the whole day?"

"Yes, Tsu-chan has been asleep for a month. Mama...every one... so worried about you."

"Tsuna wake up. Tsuna won't sleep if it make mama worry." She said dazely, still a little tired.

"No sweetie. You need your sleep. Just don't sleep too long. A long sleeping princess is what make us worry. A beauty sleeping princess is for us to adore."

"Really?"

"Of course, Tsu-chan/ Tsuna/ Hime/ little animal."the other agree in their own way too.

"Now why don't you rest some more? We'll stay with you."

"Can mama sleep with me?"

"Of course, honey. Anything for you." Nana lay with Tsuna whom soon cuddle to her and fall asleep. Her face is so peacefull make them smile. For privacy, they leave the mother-daughter to sleep.

Once outside, the PGs demand explanation as the other demand theirs. They exchange stories of what happen to both side and soon reach the same conclusion. Fortunately, the hostages still alive and somewhat sane after they had done their interogation. The PGs want their turn which granted. They had more experience in that matter after all. May be they'll get what information they couldn't get because of their stuborness which is proved by the several silence treatment from the hostages.


	25. Chapter 25

Once they know the motive, they're pissed off. The Estrano famiglia is wiped out completely. All their bases and people is wiped clean. There's no way they let the family that tarnish the mafia and had the gall to try to experiment on their princess roam free. Not to mention their experiments are inhuman and the subjects are human, whether their own people or kidnapped. It seems they're manage to stay out the Vindice radar as only a few of them that had been taken by the ever knowing Vindice.

Two of the subject, children of the Estrano, are attached to Mukuro whom had freed them. They're few of the very few succed experiment. As they're victim, the Vongola keep them. They're like ducklings, following Mukuro every where.

The time Tsuna is recovering, they began to warm to the princess and vow to protect her too. They're guarding her too like the others had. They like the extra guards whenever they're around. They had finally reduce their duckling time after a few minutes of private talk with Mukuro. The others suspect Mukuro had threathen them or some thing. But the point is, they had not become a complete duckling.

The following weeks is quite amusing. As Tsuna has to rest and forbidden to stress herself, they try to spent more time with her. When she's given the ok to leave the bed, she looks around her things that she had forgotten. Among them is a bottle of bubble formula.

Feeling well and want to play like the old time, she take all water toys that she found with it. Locking the bathroom door, she pour the formula to the bath tub she had filled with warm water. It's quite wide so all the toys fit and she still has quite wide space to play.

When the others check her, they're panic that she's missing. Thinking that she's kidnapped once again, they run to tell the others whom quickly do their own search. The bathroom is forgotten though there's a giggling voice from it.

Half an hour later, Tsuna go out the bath feeling fresh. When she exit her room, she find something confusing. The family run around shouting to each other what they find and something about has to find her quickly.

Being an oblivious one, she ask the nearest one, which happen to be Hayato "Nee, Haya-nii. Who are you searching for?"

"We're searching for hime."

"But i am here." all movement frozed before the eyes all wide in surprise and there's a synchron yell "TSUNA/ TSU-CHAN/ HIME/ Little animal (Hibari and Alaude never yell. They're too stoic and keep cool to yell)?"

"Hai?" she only tilt her head in confusement.

"Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Bath room?" there's a second silence make her more confused. "What's wrong?"

'Why do i don't check there?' is the thought of the family.

"Nothing. You're safe, that's matter."

"Why don't we eat dinner now?"

"Hai." Tsuna agree while thinking 'Every body are weird today. May be dinner could help them.'

While walking to the dinning room, the others thought and making mental note 'If hime/ Tsuna/ Tsu-chan/ little animal ever missing again, check her whole room first.'


End file.
